A Rose in the Darkness
by wantingedwardcullen
Summary: do not know where the plot is going but this is my best work yet, so read it! :P reviews make me write faster! rated T just in case!
1. Painful Memoirs

I see a perfect man's silhouette outlined against a dank, dirty wall. I am so afraid I have tremors running down my sides and shrink back against the pavement, too scared to scream. I followed him here, after he promised to show me a shortcut to my countryside home west of Dallas. Stupid, stupid me. Following a stranger down a dark alleyway into an enclosure that looked like a slaughtering house for young girls such as myself. For forgetting EVERY WARNING I had ever received about strangers, kidnapping, and wandering off where no one knew where I was. I had been so stupefied by his beauty that I hadn't noticed where we were heading, or comprehended his illustrious, dark red, almost black, eyes under all that shining, lustrous, gorgeous, mahogany hair. As I cower there I hear him remarking about how "it won't hurt a bit", something usually said when there will be a lot of pain involved. And what was "it"? Right now I am thinking it would be better not to know. And certainly not to find out. Somehow, I get the feeling I have no choice. Hmmmm. I wonder why. Oh no. He's edging closer, bit by bit, crouching into an attacking position, as if he meant to pounce on me. Oh god oh god oh god. What does he have in store for me? Please, please, please let me go. Don't kill me! "Your wish is my command" he replied to my THOUGHTS. There as a great whooshing in and out into the air. I wondered what it was until I realized, I was hyperventilating. He swiftly leaped into the air, across the little space left between us, and abruptly everything went black. The last thing I remembered, was the feeling of his ice cold lips across my throat, then excruciating pain.

AN: i think this one is the best one yet. Reviews make me update faster ;)

PS: I do not know where i will go with this one. so far it's all my own, but i do not know if i will include twilight characters. so here's my compromise:

All twilight characters, places and ideas are owned by the wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Screaming Fury

Chap 2

Chap 2

I slithered closer to the target over the rough cobblestones. I was so thirsty I could barely stand it, halfway out of my mind in a sense. I rubbed my frozen arm with my smooth, white hand, an involuntary shiver spread across my marble skin as my hand traveled up my neck, feeling the impressive scars left there. It was almost all I could take, waiting for the girl to leave the quaint shop where she worked in Salem. I had waited almost six hours, crouching along the narrow alleyway, having to duck into the deep shadows along the crevices of the wall when someone walked along the moderately busy street. I snorted softly wondering why I had ever been impressed by this, enraptured with the skill used to design the architecture, which now proudly stood beside the museums and gift shops, all struggling to be the best. Memories crashed against me like a series of waves, but I shook my head suddenly, clearing my mind from every distraction. This was my one chance to prove my abilities. I have been tracking her for days, trying to catch her alone between the safe hours between twilight and the dawn. Our leaders starve us, the ones gifted with the power of self-control, and send us out to test our strength. We have one chance to vanquish our chosen, or perish. I was one of the few of our group to have a second gift for tracking, giving me the upper-hand on locating my prey. I felt a feral snarl of triumph building in my throat, as she rounded the corner where I could take her into my grasp. I raced around the opposite end of the alleyway, expecting for my hands to make contact with her warm torso, whisking her into the cover of a fairly small cluster of trees without hesitance, only to feel mammoth, powerful hands roughly grasp my waist and throw me across the floor. "_What?! _" I thought, wildly confused and enraged. NOBODY touched me like that, and certainly NO ONE _**EVER **_threw me. A piercing growl ripped itself from my throat as I rolled across the ground and jumped up to face my assailer. How could any thing _**EVER **_block me from my mark?! Instantaneously, two _**OTHER**_pairs of hands grabbed me, one holding my arms and roughly pushing me onto the ground, the other gagging and blindfolding me in a flurry of hands. Then they started _**CARRYING**_ me. I felt an explosion of fury and hatred spiral through me, threatening to bubble up and explode.

AN: sorry for not updating sooner. I had a serious case of writer's block. I'm working on trying cliffhanger endings to chapters. Oh, and reviews make me write faster. But seriously, only one review last chapter? That was weak. And NOT encouraging. Thanx singer154 and hisgoldeneyes104310 for all your support and encoragement/reviews.

P.S.: I finally figured where I'm going. ;)


	3. Radiating Resentment

A/N: Hi everyone

A/N: Hi everyone! I miss your reviews soooo much! I'm really sorry I haven't updated soon, but I've had some trouble coming up with a high-quality chapter. Writer's block sucks. Ok, I have just ONE request, five more reviews for this chapter, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I read them. That's it. That's all I want. I dedicate this chapter to hisgoldeneyes104210, in hopes she will come see me and update her story, and to isabellsah cullen, for my love of her reviews and her desperation for more of my writing. In other words, she makes me very happy.  So here we go…….

I have given up my hope to be on the Leader's council (while being transported by my captors), and my hope to survive once my teacher learns of my failure, but I hold fast to my anger and malice, letting it develops into a profound plan for my revenge. If I must go, then I shall take the ones who caused me to fall short down to the pits of hell with me. If I hold favor in the council's eyes, their deaths might be accepted as a blood offering and as atonement. I highly doubt any chance for forgiveness; for most of the elders are jealous of me in the fact they fear I might become more powerful than they. The same set of hands that originally had grabbed me hefted me out of the loud, jarring truck they placed me in. "You caught one? That's excellent!!" a soft, feminine voice cried from a few yards away. I could almost feel his grin as the man holding me assured her. I was a bit confused while they exchanged pleasantries. My body was sore from being slammed around, they talked as if they knew exactly who and what I was, along with whom I belonged, and I was still wrapped in a rough roll of fabric which made my marble stone feel grainy. In other terms, I was NOT pleased with the current outcome of events. As my plan formulated in the back of my mind, made my body become limp and grinned wickedly in the darkness of my bindings in anticipation of my vengeance.

Preview of the next chapter:

Oops! Wait! Tht would give it away! Sorry!


	4. Treading Memories

"Treading Memories like Water"

"Treading Memories like Water"

DPOV- (Danielle "Dani")

I sighed as I rolled over and looked at the clock. Midnight already? I had been trying to fall asleep for three hours. I shuddered and turned on the white feathery lamp on my nightstand. I glared at my royal purple walls. I used to love my room. It used to be my haven, my library, my art studio, where I'd dish out gossip with Daria, Ashley and Lacey. I crawled out of bed, slipping my chilly feet into my fuzzy slippers. I absolutely HATE my room now. It just stirs up unpleasant memories. Everytime I glanced at my mural, Lacey, or my La-La, as I nicknamed her, flashed into my mind, laughing next to me one second, slipping on a damp rock the next and falling headfirst and dying right in front of me the next. Everytime I looked in my mirror, I remembered Ashley, Daria's (Dari) best friend who always had time for me, giggling with me, as we put on drastic shades of lipstick, leaning forward and kissing the border around my mirror, only to find out from Dari that she died from her diabetes the next week. The worst one was when I stared at the swirls in the shag mess I called a carpet, saw strawberry ice-cream, oreo's, or saw a head of brunette hair, I broke down in tears, seeing me and Daria, the best big sister and best friend a girl could ask for, painting my nails scarlet, giving me a makeover, or playing with my hair, whispering together about elves under the floor, a joke we shared since I was five. We fought sometimes, but when we spent our time laughing or crying with each other, our two year age difference didn't seem to matter, and we were just there, cradling each other in a tight embrace. I crept across the hallway, taking an ornate key from underneath my silky nightgown, unlocking the door behind me. My gaze fell on a picture of a gorgeous, thin, hour glass shaped, full lipped, softly curling, dark haired beauty, hugging and laughing with a smaller, more pixielike, less glamorous, more exotic, more freckled, pin straight blonde streaked caramel colored girl with the same chocolate eyes as her sister, with her arms flung around her, grabbing her from behind, taken at the beach. I knelt on the carpet, opening the top drawer on Daria's nightstand. I dug through it, impatiently and desperately pushing aside nailpolish bottles, a copy of "Pride and Predjudice", a diary and lipstick cases, finally pulling out a worn, black box with glitter constellations glued on top. I pulled back her navy comforter, snuggling under Dari's thin, cotton sheets, gazing at the stars painted on the ceiling and the moon shining through the crack in the curtains. Clutching the box to my chest, breathing in the comforting scent of her perfume. I sat up, propping myself against a pillow, moving to cradle the rectangular cube inbetween my two hands, turning it over and over until I reached and popped open the clasp. Opening the lid, I pulled out a tiny, smooth, purple shell. One of our "memory" shells, Dari had proclaimed, giggling. This tiny, fragile, object was so special to me, I would have ripped out anyone's throat who tried to touch it except for sissy. I could remember that day as clearly as if it had been yesterday. Just like in the picture. On the last day at the beach, laughing and joking as we pulled on our new string bikini's last summer, throwing on flowing, white cover-ups. I remember the sun glancing off the waves, the clouds, the glistening sand, Daria's face….. clutching our flip-flops loosely in one hand as we strolled along the water, alone, picking up shells after we stipped off our dresses and swam, splashing amongst the waves. She had handed me the shell, telling me it was just like me, petite, well rounded, smooth, purple loving, royal, beautiful, and damn near close to perfect. I had laughed, flushing in the bright midday sun, grinning, until I found a perfect shell for her. A ridged, crimped, midnight blue shell, with blue-gray complete with a mother-of-pearl center, still completely intact. I held it up to the sunlight, declaring it just right for her, curved, beautiful, interesting, sweet, and with little sister protecting edges, barely keeping a straight face. It had been a week after my birthday. We stayed out all day, finding shapes in the clouds, reading, building sand castles, snaping pictures, sketching each other and naming multiple shells, giving them a home and a family in a velvet lined "memory" which she kept everything from that day and more. We had trudged back to the condo, sunburnt, tired, and blissful, to be greeted by our groggy mom after we had changed who had been at meetings all day. We kept our box a secret, not even Lacey and Ashley knew about it. But nothing had been the same since Daria disappeared, and the pain of losing three of my most favorite people in the world was hard to cope with. For almost a year now, I had been bitter, resentful, snappish, and angry, suffering mood swings and crying myself to sleep every night. A shadow appeared at the window, contrasting sharply against the moonlit curtains. I fought back a scream, my hands flying to my mouth. I shrunk against the wall……..

A/N: I'm sorry it's so rough, I'm sending it to my beta right now, but I wanted to release it hot off the press with an apology for the delay it took for me to write this chapter! Thanks for your reviews, they're the reason I write more! I'll replace this chapter with the edited version as soon as it's in my mailbox! Love all of y'all!

aLwAyS- 3 .:Lissy:.


End file.
